cityofnewradiusfandomcom-20200214-history
City of New Radius Wiki
Welcome to the City of New Radius Wiki The History and Information about New Radius and it's boroughs. Info includes travel info, places of interest, land marks, and much, much more. New Radius For those who played marc eckos getting, should know the City of New Radius. Based of Real life cities of new york, tokyo, chicago, and seattle, is a totalitarian city. Basically, a police ran city, like the city state and country of Germany. No one knows much about the citie's history, but seems to be stuck in the end of the 80's in NYC, era. Trains ran covered with graffiti, until right before the new year.( I assume the new year being 2006, because them game was made in '05.) One of new radius'es more infamous residents, is Coltrane Crowley, know on the streets Trane of SFC? and the CCK and former Mayor Sung, as a rebelious graffiti pest, just waining for attention. New Radius has an expansive subway system according to the map, and is known as the New Radius Metro. The center of the city as far as can be assumed is Lumen Square. It is also home of the Port Authority terminal were most if not all subway lines meet there. As of the end of 2005( near the end of the game.), all trains were graffiti free, except for Trane's, "Lights Out", anti-Sung 9/06 movement, started by Trane's hero Decoy, claiming Sung had skeletons in his closet but had no way to prove. The stops that are mentioned the most, are Lumen Square, and La Salle Avenue station. Several signs and signage in the port authority terminal, shows some of the lines and the streets that they run on or adjacent to them. Lines that are mentioned are the, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 0( the zero, i assumed), R, M, and Z. The line is partly elevated, but has also proved to have a extensive underground portion. Another noticable subway entrance is outside the ghost yard, claiming to be another entrance to the Lumen Square Port Authority Terminal, with the R, M, and Z, apparently stopping there. Another important place of not so much interest as more of a place to stay away from, is the, CCK headquarters. The CCK or Civil Conduct Kontrollers, were the mayor's personal police force. Originally made for patroling the streets and controlling crime,( as they should ), became a anti-graffiti clean up unit, that eventually under the mayor's big plan to dispose of graffiti writers by assasinating them. It is unsure of both Trane's or the citie's future, but we hope for the better. They are 5 different classes of officers making up two units. The Security officers are hence the name security officers, and assumabley are the most basic classes of public security and patrol officers. Then, the imfamous Vandal Squad. They wear orange and black vests( i assume bullet-proof, though never demonstrated the full defence of them of then Trane's often assaults.), and are equipped with only and stun batton and their fists. They are also sometimes disguise, as homeless people in full body blanks, which they usually complain about how bad they smell, which is probably a reference that they are possibly used, if you know what i mean. The ones in disguise usually hang around a drumfire to make their act seem, convincing. So watch your back, and Welcome to New Radius!!!!! Latest activity Category:Browse